


It's the Thought That Counts

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Fluff, Muggle Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks <i>tries</i> to make dinner for Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over. This bit of fluff was originally written for the Twelfth Night Tales on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, JKR does unfortunately, and I am not making any money from the posting of this story.

_It's the Thought That Counts_

The moment Remus entered his apartment, the smell of burnt food bombarded his nostrils. "Tonks!" he shouted, hoping that nothing awful had happened. He ran to the kitchen, relieved to find Tonks perfectly unharmed.

"Remus, I'm so sorry!" Tonks sobbed, her eyes full of tears. "I…"

"Tonks, what happened?" Remus asked, walking over and taking his fiancée into his arms. He reached up, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"I tried to make us dinner," Tonks admitted, sniffling. "I'm so sorry, Remus. I'm going to be an awful wife."

Remus laughed before brushing a kiss against her lips. "Tonks, love, relax. I don’t love you for your cooking, I love you for your spunky attitude. I couldn't care less whether you can cook or not."

Tonks relaxed in his arms, nodding slightly. "I just, I'm just so sorry. It's embarrassing."

Remus looked at the burnt dinner in the pan. "Er, it happens to everyone. Come on, why don’t we go out for Thai instead?" 

"Are you sure? I can try again," Tonks offered meekly.

"Nah, we'll let those dishes soak in the water and just go out." Remus stepped out of the embrace and picked the pan off the stove. He scraped the remnants into the trash before filling the sink up with hot water and dish soap. "There, a nice soak and the charred stuff should scrub right off."

"I'm sorry again," Tonks muttered, blushing intensely.

"Think nothing of it," Remus assured her. He kissed her forehead. "Go and grab your jacket and we'll leave." Tonks smiled meekly at him before heading towards their bedroom.

Remus took his car keys out of his pocket. Sniffing the air, he frowned before heading to a window to open it. There, that should help with the smell. I'm surprised the fire alarm didn’t go off, he mused before smiling at Tonks, who had returned.

"Ready?" she asked, standing before him dressed up.

Remus smiled at her, once more struck by her beauty. Her bright pink hair made her stick out like a sore thumb in public, but he loved that about her. She was unique. She was her own person. She was _his_.

"Dinner's on me tonight," Tonks insisted, giving him a stern look.

"Very well," Remus agreed, knowing that she wouldn’t take no for an answer. He held the door open for her, locking up their flat before heading to the garage. No couple was perfect, but Remus thought they were close enough.


End file.
